More then friends?
by maenyn
Summary: Chapter one of the Olivia Casey ... thing. Could it be love? Hoping to keep on going for at least 5 more chapters. I'll keep going until I can go no more. This is my first time doing this leave me some comments.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter1**

"Any new evidence on the young girl's case?" ADA Casey Novak asked Captain Don Craigen.

"'That young girl's name is Amy, and no, not yet, but Eliot and Liv are interviewing the -"

Craigen was cut short by sound of gun shots. Both the Captain and Casey ran to see what had happened, only to find Eliot kneeling down on the floor, pressing down on the suspects abdomen, trying to stop the bleeding, and Olivia beside a young female in her 20's covered in both her own and the suspect's blood.

"This is Captain Don Craigen, from Special Victims. I need a bus to SVU Central immediately!"

"Better call in Warner" Olivia said in disbelief "Amy's dead."

Two days later at the hospital, the man they'd brought in for questioning was well enough to answer some questions.

"Did you enjoy torturing and raping Amy?" Olivia asked the suspect.

"She shot at me!" he protested.

"Oh, and because of that you think you deserve to get off scott-free, don't you?"

Olivia turned and was about to exit the room to calm down when, just as she was leaving, the perp muttered under his breath "bitch deserved it anyways."

Olivia turned and stormed up close to the suspect, who was lying in the hospital bed pressed her face inches from his. "You listen, and you listen good. I am going to find something on you and when I do I will make sure to put you in a place where the bugs won't even crawl. Do you hear me?"

The suspect simply smirked as the detective turned and left the room.

Sitting in an abandoned waiting room on the second floor of the hospital, the detective put her head into her hands to collect her thoughts, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Without thinking she grabbed the person in a self-defence head lock, only to find that it was ADA Casey Novac. She immediately released her and apologized.

"Relax Benson, I just came up to ask if you want to get a drink?"

"Sorry, I can't. I need to get back to the station to figure this mess out."

"Well, when's the last time you ate? I know how you get when you don't eat. Come on, I'll get us some Chinese and we can bring it back to the station and figure this mess out together?"

Casey couldn't help but stare at Olivia while they worked on the case.

"What?" Olivia said.

"Sorry, I was just deep in thought." '_Thinking of your lips against mine_.'

Forgetting about Olivia's lips for the time being, Casey let out a big sigh and said "We aren't getting anywhere."

"Shit, is that the time? It's nearly two AM." Olivia announced.

"Do you need a lift?" Casey asked, secretly hoping she would say yes, just so they could spend more time together.

"Nah, I'm good. I just live like, 4 blocks from here. Remember when you came over with the guys and played poker at my place last summer?"

"Oh yeah! I also remember taking all your money."

Olivia playfully poked her in the side and said "Sure, sure. If it wasn't for me missing my lucky socks, I would have creamed you!"

"Good night, detective." Casey said in a playful tone as she walked away.

After walking about half a block, Liv decided it was cold enough to put on her coat. But just as she was about to do so, she was blind-sided and attacked by a masked man. Just before he left the speechless detective on the cement, he whispered in her ear "this is a message from Frankie. Keep out of his way." That night, Olivia didn't get much sleep. She kept thinking about what had happened.

Around six AM, Olivia gave up on trying to get any sleep, and decided to collect her paper work and look through it one more time over a cup of coffee.

Less than an hour later, she fell asleep on the couch with her glasses still on and papers scattered on the floor.

About two hours later, Olivia jolted awake with the sound of knocks on her front door. She reached for her hand gun and headed for the door. She looked through the peep hole, only to see Casey.

"Shit, Casey! You scared me half to death!" Olivia said, after opening the door.

"Oh my god Liv, What the hell happened?" Casey exclaimed. "I came over to make sure you got home safely, but clearly I was too late. Who did this to you? Tell me! I'll make sure they get put away for life!"

"It was nothing, really." Olivia muttered.

Gently, Casey placed her hand upon Olivia's cheek and whispered "Your face begs to differ on that one Liv, dear."

Casey studied Olivia's face for a moment, before removing her hand and telling her "I'm just worried about you… We all are. I just think you are getting too attached to the case."

Olivia sighed, "You're kind of cute when you get all concerned and sympathetic like that."

Casey didn't know what to say, and it must have shown on her face.

Olivia let out a heavy sigh and muttered "I'm sorry I thought everyone knew… Or I just figured you would have at least heard it through the grape vine…"

Casey was in such shock about the good news that she hadn't uttered a word. She just looked lost in space.

"Earth to Casey, hello?" Liv sing-songed

"Sorry, Liv, I have to go." And within an instant, Casey was gone.

The next day, Liv went to Casey's office on her lunch break.

Shocked to see Olivia, Casey stood up right away.

"I just came by to apologize about yesterday." Olivia stated.

Casey had come around to the front of her desk while Olivia was jabbering on about being stressed about the case and not thinking straight, when all of a sudden Casey leaned in and kissed Olivia on the lips.

Seconds later, she realized what she had done and attempted to turn and walk away. Olivia grabbed her by the hand and fused their lips back together for an even longer kiss. After a moment, they stopped kissing, but continued their embrace.

"Liv, I'm sorry-"

"Don't be." Olivia cut her off.

They continued kissing, until the phone started to ring.

"This is Novak speaking. Oh, hi Craigen. Yeah sure, I'll be there in ten." She hung up. "That was your Captain. We have to head back."

"Can we finish this discussion later?" Olivia asked Casey.

"Sure"

Back at the station, Craigen was waiting for the girls with a worried look on his face.

"What's up?"

"It's that creep, Frank! He's willing to talk about what he did to that poor girl." He explained.

"Not to mention the other girls." Olivia said.

"The only thing is-"he paused. "-he's only willing to talk to you Liv."

"No way!" Casey interjected.

"Isn't that for me to decide?" Olivia asked, frowning at Casey.

Casey grabbed Olivia by the arm and pulled her aside.

"Liv, you don't have to do this."

"Don't worry, I'll be in a prison full PO's with big giant guns."

Casey couldn't help but chuckle "Really Liv? Really? Oh god." Her chuckle turned into laughter as she walked away to let Olivia handle the perp.

There was a long silence as Olivia stared at the man in his orange suit.

"So are you going to ask me something, or what?"

Olivia didn't say anything for just few seconds, she took a deep breath in and exhaled "Why me?" she finally asked.

"I like a challenge. Plus I think you're kind of sexy." He sneered.

"I know what you're doing, and it isn't going to work. We have all the evidence we need to put you down for death row."

"Well, detective. You seem to have everything all figured out, don't you? It's a shame that I won't be telling you about the pretty little kittens you don't know about."

Olivia tried to hide the puzzled look on her face, but failed.

"Take off the death penalty and I'll tell you all my dirty little secrets."

"We have everything we need to put you were you belong…"

"But what about Kaitlyn, the 7 year old girl I raped? And how about Jimmy, the 12 year old boy I sold off to those fag hags? I'm sure their parents would love to meet the man who killed their precious little children."

After getting the go ahead from her captain, Olivia spent the next 4 hours listening to the most horrific testimony she had ever heard in her 20 some-odd years of being on the force.

She needed to clear her head before heading back to the station and what better way than to go to her favourite coffee shop?

"Large please, black." Olivia said to the barista when it came to her turn in the line.

"I thought I'd find you here." Casey said, coming up behind Olivia.

"Oh, hey." Olivia said in an almost whisper.

"'Oh, hey' yourself; how'd it go?"

"It went well. He confessed to a lot more than I expected him to."

"Don't worry though, he's not going anywhere." Casey gave a sinister smile.

"But...?" Olivia said with wonder in her voice.

"You just leave it to me. I have some tricks up my sleeve and some favours to cash in. Come on, I'll give you a ride."

Months later, the trial had ended with Frankie on death row.

"You did it! I don't know how you did it, but you did it." Olivia said, leaning in to hug Casey.

"What can I say? I'm good at what I do!"

Olivia raised an eyebrow, staring incredulously at Casey.

"Ok it _does_ help that I have a judge for and uncle. But come on, he got what he deserved!"

"You're right on that one." Olivia sighed with satisfaction.

"So Liv, how about that drink?"

"I would love to."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"mmmmm good morning beautiful lady." Casey said with a kiss after finding out Olivia had been watching her sleep.

"mmmmmm good morning to you too." After a deep stair and then another kiss"How about some coffee?" Casey asked as she tried to get up

She was just about to reach for her robe when Olivia pulled her back into her embrace. "Forget the coffee" and with that she rolled her over and pinned her down and had her way with her. Just as it was about to get really hot Olivias phone rang.

Olivia reached for her phone "Benson."

While Olivia was talking on the phone Casey decided to have some fun with her girlfriend. Olivia tried really hard to focus on what her work partner was telling her on the other end but was finding it really difficult to control her heavy breathing. It got to the point were Olivia had to bit her knuckles. Once she reached climax she let out a yell "Fuck!"

"Is every thing ok?"Asked Eliot

"I cut my hand." Said Olivia when in fact she bit her hand so hard that she bit through her flesh.

"Do you need me to come over?" Eliot said with concern

"No I'm fine I just cut my finger making dinner. Listen I have to go." Said Olivia with a hungry look on her face.

"You little!" Olivia said

"Dinner? Its 8:45 in the morning." Eliot though with confusion

Enjoying the rest of their day of Casey and Olivia sat on the couch and enjoyed their coffee together with a snuggle.

"You have to tell them" demanded Casey

"I know I know" Olivia sighed

"Look if you don't I will. We can't go on like this. You work with them every day."

"I know but why ruin a good thing?" Olivia playfully said

"Hey I didn't switched to homicide just so you could chicken out. Come on its just like ripping of a band-aid."

Olivia sighed "easy for you to say. You don't have to work with John all day! "

Holding Olivia even tighter Casey said with a smirk, "let me take care of John,"and then kissed her girlfriend softly on the lips.

The next day Olivia came into work bright and early.

"Hey hows your hand?" Asked Eliot with a smirk on his face.

Olivia studied his face for a moment and said "its fine." with a slight annoyance in her tone of voice.

"Hey whatever you do in your free time is your own business." Said Eliot.

Hours later Olivia was pleasantly surprised by a visit from Casey.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise." Olivia said

"Just finished up in court for the day and thought I would invite you to lunch."

Olivia looked at her mound of paper work and then looked at Casey "Is Tonys Deli alright?" Olivia asked

"Sounds great." Casey said

"So how's your turkey sandwich?" Casey asked Olivia with a bit of sarcasm.

"Just because you like to eat that tofu stuff doesn't mean I can't enjoy eating meat, ok?" Olivia said in a playful tone

Casey didn't say anything. Just started. "You have some mustard on the side of your lips"

"Really? Well what are you going to do about it?" and with that Casey kissed the side of Olivia's lips.

After a long tender moment with her girlfriend Olivia sighed and said "I have to get back. I have a ton of paper work sitting on my desk waiting for me."

"Hmmm? That would be interesting." said Casey with a sexual tone

Olivia looked at Casey and wondered if she was being serious "No. NO."

Your right your desk is in the open and as hot as that is my office would be more private."

"Now that I could get down with." Olivia said getting hotter my the minute

"well why don't you ..."

Casey was cut of short with the sound of Olivia's phone

"hang on to that thought baby."

"Benson ... Ok I'll be there in ten."

"Listen baby I'm really sorry." Olivia apologized

"No its ok I get it. Go save the world." Casey said with disappointment

"What would I do with out you." Olivia said with a kiss. "I love you" and with that she was off.

After meeting up with her partner at the Morgue Olivia and Eliot headed back to the station.

"So How did it go?" Munch asked but before he could get an answer he was cut of by Fin.

"Hey live can I talk to you a moment?"

"um, sure." live said

Eliot informed the Captain about the news from Dr. Warner and Olivia and Fin stepped into the nearest interrogation room.

"Whats up?" Olivia asked inquisitively.

"I just wanted to let you know that I saw you and Casey today having lunch and ..." Fin was going to continue on before he got cut of by Olivia.

"So? People have lunch together. Its not a crime." Olivia said self defensively.

"Hey calm down. I just wanted to let you know that I'm cool with it. Know one needs to know unless you want them to know and they wont hear it from me."

Olivia took a deep breath in and sighed "Thanks."

"No problem." Fin said

They then both left the interrogation room.

"Oh good know that you guys are done making out we can get back to some real work."

"Shut up." Both Fin and Olivia said at the same time

"What I say?" Munch said

Later that night back at Olivia's Liv and Casey laid in bed talking about the their day.

"You said you loved me." Casey said with concern and wonder

"I did?" said Olivia

"Liv!"

"ok." Olivia said while thinking back. "I guess I did."

"You can't just say something like that unless ..." Casey looked away.

Olivia finished her sentence "Unless I mean it? Baby I love waking up next to you in the morning. I love the way you know what I like in my coffee with out even telling you and I especially love the way you refuse to change for anyone. Baby I love you so much there are no words to describe it."

Olivia wiped the tears from Caseys very tear filled face and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"What about Stabler and Craigen?"

Olivia tried to look away but Casey grabed her chin and said "Come on hun Don is like a father to you and Eliot is your best-friend."

Olivia looked and Casey soaking in all her beauty while mustering up the courage to do what she was about to do. "Come with me" Olivia said

Casey had no idea were they were headed until they stopped in front of Eliots house.

"What are we doing at Eliots?" Casey asked with a smile even though she already new

Casey and Olivia walked up to the door and knocked until they heard kids running down stairs and Eliot yelling back at them in a playful tone.

"Liv, Case what are you doing here?" Eliot said with one kid hanging on his back and the other hanging on his leg. Casey bent down to pick up little 3 1/2 year old Kathleen the littlest Stabler of the house hold. "Hi there cutie pie are you looking after your dad today?"

Kathy stuck her thumb in her mouth and rubbed her face just bellow her shoulder and didn't say anything.

"Come on in guys and you, get that thumb out of your mouth." Kathleen started to squirm so Casey put her down. Instantly she was chasing after her older sister Mauren.

"Dad! I'm on the phone make her stop!"

"Come on Honey. Come help daddy. I told Kathy to get up stairs and rest. I hope you like spaghetti its the one thing I make really well. Your staying right?" Eliot asked

"Actual" Olivia proceed to say

"We'd love to" Casey said looking at Olivia

"Great." Eliot said with a smile

"You guys wants a beer?" as he leaned into the fridge and past them each a drink.

Seconds later Kathy was walking down stairs with little Kathleen on her hip.

"Hey babe what are you doing up I thought you were sleeping." Asked Eliot with concern

"I was until this little munchkin came in for a snuggle and told me that her favourite god mother was hear."

Kathy Leaned in to give Olivia a hug with out dropping Kathleen. Olivia gently stroked Kathys belly. "Wow your getting so big. I thought you were only 4 months along?" Olivia said with wonder

"Well yes, that tends to happen when your having twins."

"Twins?! Oh wow that's amazing!" a super excited Olivia said

"Congratulations." Casey said with a smile

"Thanks you guys." Kathy said

"Come on guys suppers ready" Eliot said to the girls "Maureen! Time to get of the phone for supper! I swear that thing is glued to her hand." Eliot waited as long as he could and then picked up the kitchen phone. "Sorry girls but Maureen has to get of the phone."

"Dad!"

Everyone could hear and feel The oldest Stablers embarrassment.

"Eliot .. she's almost 9." Kathy said

"Exactly and she should do as she's told."Eliot said with a stern look on his face

"Oh come on El don't you remember being a 9 year old girl. Talking to your best friends over the phone and sleepovers." Casey said making every one but Eliot laugh.

"Kathleen honey you must be enjoying your dinner your getting more on your face then in your mouth." Olivia said in a child like tone

"Ya she eats like a pig." Maureen laughed

"Watch it young lady." Eliot quickly said

Maureen just shrugged her shoulders and kept eating.

"Ok Katie time for bath and bed."

Kathy kissed her husband and then extended her had hand for Kathleen.

"Good night I'll come in and tuck you in after your bath." Eliot said

"Ok dad." Kathleen said as she crawled up stairs on all four.

"Hey Maureen. If you clean up the dishes from the table you can chat with your friends on the phone till bed time." Eliot said to his daughter.

Maureen was quickly out of her chair grabbing dishes of the table with a big smile on her face.

The grown ups grabbed their beer and took it into the other room.

"So hows work Casey? Homicide as bad as they say it is?" Eliot asked.

"Stop." Olivia said "I can't hold it in any longer."

"What is it Liv? Is it your mother?" Eliot said with concern in his face and tone.

"Well its something we both have to tell you actually" Casey said holding her girlfriends hand

After a long chat between the three of them Eliot said "So she's your girlfriend?"

"Yup." Casey said

Eliot took a sip of his beer and looked at Olivia and then looked at Casey and then smiled "well come on and give us a hug."

Olivia sighed a sigh of relief and got up and gave her work partner a big hug. As Eliot reached over and hugged Casey he whispered into her ear " Your hurt her I'll hurt you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Casey whispered back with a smile

"Daddy! Your daughter is waiting for you."

Eliot chased the rest of his beer touched Olivia's shoulder and smiled as he walked past her.

"Ok daddies coming!"

"See baby that wasn't so bad." Casey said as she hugged her girlfriend

"One down one two go." Olivia whispered to her self

The next day at work Olivia was called into her captains office. What is it Captain "I just got a call from Warner. Says she has some new evidence for you. Is everything alright Liv you look worried?" The captain asked

"Fine .. everything's fine." Olivia said with doubt in her tone. Olivia opened the door and paused, held onto the door and said actually captain do you have a minute?" and with that she closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Happy anniversary." Olivia said handing her girlfriend a little box and a kiss

"Babe I thought we weren't doing gift exchanges." Casey said with disappointment

"Open it." Olivia said with excitement

"Well alright" Casey said with annoyance in her tone of voice. "But shame on you" Casey said a little more lightheartedly.

"Keys? You bought me a car?" Casey said as she opened the little box

"No silly it's the keys to my apartment." Olivia said with excitement. "That way you can come and go as you please when I'm at work."

"Oh wow baby, um thanks." Casey said in shock

Olivia tried kissing her girlfriend but Casey turned away.

"Baby I really need some caffeine flowing through my veins." she said in a robotic tone

"Ok case don't worry its coming." Olivia said, wondering if she had done something wrong.

"Great I'm going to go wait for it." Casey said in an instant

Moments later as Casey was taking her first sip of the day Olivia came into the kitchen dressed. "Listen babe I goda go. I just got called in to work. I'm not sure what's bothering you but maybe we can talk about it later?"

Casey sat there soullessly as her girlfriend kissed her on the cheek.

Hours later Olivia was sitting at her desk sorting through files with a lost look on her face.

"Everything alright?" Eliot asked while sitting down in his chair passing his partner a cup of coffee.

"Oh fine." Olivia said with a big sigh and a quick moment to reflect on that morning. "Casey and I had are first fight or at least I think that's what it was?" She said quizzically

"But she's still picking Kathy up from the air port, right?" Eliot asked

"She's mad at me not you."she said to her work partner

"I still can't believe you let her fly to her parents 7 1/2 months pregnant." She said in the same breath

"Well its not like I could exactly stop her from going." In a slightly annoyed tone

Olivias facial expresions change in an instance and her tone changed from annoyance to sorrow"How is her dad anyways?"

"Well lets just say, if he cuts back on the fast food he'll be fine." Eliot said while slightly laughing.

Captain Cragin interjected by letting Eliot and Olivia know that the DA finally got the warrant they had been waiting for.

While Eliot and Olivia where driving out of town searching a lake side Casey was thinking about what had happened earlier that morning while waiting for Kathy's plane to land.

"Thats a big step. What if I get hurt? What if she wants something I can't give her?" Casey was thinking until she could see Kathy at the end of the narrow hallway.

"Casey!" Kathy said

With a quick hug to Kathy and the soon to be new Stabler additions they were on their way.

When they got to the car Kathy quickly leaned forward feeling sharp pain in her stomach.

"Kathy!" Casey said as she came to her aid

"Don't worry Its nothing. I think its just Braxton Hicks." Kathy said with a deep breath

"If you need me to stay with you I can? I don't have to be in court till this afternoon... I should stay." Casey said with concern

"I'm fine. Really. Nothing a good nap won't cure. Mauren isn't due home for another few hours and Kathleen is still at Eliots mom's place."

"Well alright, but you make sure to call me if you need anything and I mean anything. I'll make sure to have my phone on all day." Casey said as they rolled up to the Stabler residents

Kathy rolled her eyes "By Case." she said with laughter in her tone

Casey drooped Kathys bag off inside and gave her a quick hug and then drove away with a wave good by.

2 and a half hours later Casey was just about to step into court when her cell phone started ringing.

"Hello, Casey Novak speaking"

"Hello this is Mr. Goldstein, Maurens principal. Mauren has been waiting for her mother outside for the past half hour with no sign of her and you are her emergency contact person."

"I'm headed into court but I will try giving her a call and if she doesn't answer I will get Maurens grandma to come and pick her up."

"Thank you so much." Mr. Goldstein said

"Casey, you coming?" asked her second chair

"ya, Just as second I have to make a quick phone call." Casey told her co worker

After 4 rings Casey left a message on Kathys answering machine "Kath? I'm sure you've just feel asleep but you forgot some one pretty important at school. I'm going to call El's mom to pick her up so you can sleep."

"Mrs. Stabler its Casey"

"Agi dear." Mrs. Stabler said (Agatha)

"Right sorry, Agi Kathy must have fallen asleep because she forgot to pick up Mauren. Normally I would go and pick her up my self but I was headed into court when I got the phone call..."

"Say no more dear its my duty as a grandma. Besides I'm sure the girls would love to come over for a sleep over"

"Ok thanks I'll swing by her place when I'm finished at the court house"

After court Casey drove over to the Stablers "Kathy?"

Casey looked all around the main level of the house and then headed up stairs.

"Kathy?" Casey said walking up the stairs

"Kathy!" Casey said as she ran to Kathy

Casey found Kathy leaning against the wall in the hallway

"Kathy? Talk to me."

"it hurts!" Kathy loudly whispered

"Its going to be ok. Can you try and get up with me and head to the bedroom?" Casey asked while putting Kathys arm around her.

"Ohhhhh!" Kathy screamed

"Ok, ok" Casey said with concern as she helped Kathy back down

"Just relax and make sure to take deep breaths. I'm just going to get you a pillow and some sheets for you." Casey said putting her arm on her shoulder "Were did you keep your doctors number?"

Kathy took a deep breath in through her mouth and told her that her address book was in her night stand.

Casey went to get the things she needed trying ever so hard to keep her own worries aside or at least making sure not to show how worried she was on the outside.

She propped a pillow behind Kathy and then proceeded to call her family doctor

"Hello, doctor Cavi's office." the voice said on the other end

"Hello this is Casey Novak. I have Kathy Stabler on the floor in her hallway complaining of what she thinks might be contractions."

"How far apart are they?" the nurse asked

"Well I'm not really sure actually?"

"Thats ok. Hears what I want you to do. I want you to time them for the next 15 minutes and then call me back."

15 minutes later she was back on the phone with the nurse " Hello, Doctor Cavi's office."

"Hi its Casey again. The contractions are 8 minutes apart." She said slightly out of breath from fear

"It says in her charts that she's only 7 1/2 months along so I've called for an ambulance to come. I want you to stay on the line until the ambulance arives."

Casey put the phone on speaker phone and then bent over and put her forehead against Kathy's"The ambulance is on its way. Don't worry I won't leave your side."

"AHHHH!" Kathy screamed

"What? What is it?" Casey said with deep concern

"AHHHH! I have to push! I can't help it! UHHHHH!"

"Casey, Casey I want you to do something for me." The nurse on the other side said "I want you to see how far dilated she is."

Casey did as the nurse told her "She's already 8 centimetres dilated." She said trying to stay calm

"UHHHH! It hurts so much!"

"I want you to make sure you have everything you will need in case you have to deliver these babies." The nurse said as she listed of a list of things for Casey to gather.

"UHHHH! Were are they?! They should be here by know!"

"There coming sweety hang in there." Casey said just before she got up to go into the other room

"Whats taking them? They should be hear by know." Case

y said using her most official lawyer voice

"I didn't want to scare you but there has been car accident that has caused a grid lock of traffic a mile back and they are doing everything they possibly can to get through it."

"Shit!" Casey said under her breath

"Just keep doing what you are doing and you'll be fine. I want you to ..."

"OWHH! Casey! Come quick!" Kathy yelled from the other room

When Casey turned around the corner she was not prepared for what she was about to see.

"I think the first baby is crowning" Kathy said in agony

Sure enough the babies head was in fact coming out. Casey dropped the phone beside her and did as the nurse instructed her to do making sure the cord was not wrapped around the babies necks. About 30 minutes later the babies and the after births were out and in the world.

Moments later the babies were wrapped in warm sheets with the cord and placentas still attached.

xxAs Casey was describing what the babies looked like to the nurse she could hear a knock at the front door. She said goodby and thank you as she went to open the door for them.

One of the paramedics examined Casey as the other two examined the very small infants.

As soon as they got Kathy on the stretcher and the babies all bundled up again they all drove back to the hospital.

Casey was trying to get ahold of Eliot but having no luck. She then tried to get ahold of Olivia on her cell phone. "Benson speaking."

"Olivia its Casey! I'm trying to get ahold of El. Kathy just gave birth to the twins!" Casey said with worry but trying not to scare the very tired Kathy.

"What? What did you say? Casey? I didn't get all that. Something about Kathy? CASEY!" Olivia was concerned so she went back to the car and used the radio to call back at the station to see if they could get ahold of Kathy.

15 minutes later Olivia found her partner in the back yard.

"What? Did you find something? Did you find her?" Eliot said looking at Olivia with confusion

Olivia paused before she said what she was about to say

"What is it?" Eliot said with concern

"Its Kathy? I got ahold of Don and he got a call from Casey who told him that Kathy gave birth to the twins."

Without even saying anything they both headed back to the car.

"Don't worry Craigen said he has every red light cleared for us"

Once They got to the hospital Eliot was out of the car before Olivia could even come to a complete stop.

Olivia got out of the car and was moments behind Eliot.

Eliot was already at the nurses station trying to get some questions answered when Olivia showed up.

"Liv!" Casey yelled out

"There so tiny Liv" Casey said crying into Olivias chest

"Shhhh its going to be ok baby." Olivia said holding her girlfriend tight and kissing her on the top of her head.

They sat down in the waiting room with the rest of the squad.

Hours later Kathys doctor came out to the waiting room with a status update.

After talking with the doctors every one either went back to work or went home to catch up on sleep.

Olivia drove Casey home and laid in bed with her.

"I love you" Casey said with what sounded like tears in her voice

"I love you to. You are so amazing!" Olivia said with a kiss right after

"No you don't understand. I love you and I would be crazy not to want to move it with you."

Olivia smiled kissed her girlfriend and then feel asleep in her arms.


End file.
